Icing on The Cake
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is joining John and Sherlock for cake but Sherlock has other ideas for celebrating his birthday. A smutty Sherlolly to cheer us up mid-season.


**This is a follow on from 15 Minutes in an Ambulance but it can just as easily be read as a stand-alone. It's some more sweet and smutty Sherlolly with just a small side serving of angst.**

 **I'm dedicating it to Mizjoely who was my 400th reviewer on my last case fic and I asked her if she had a prompt for a fic. She asked for warm frosting being dripped onto body parts and given the mention of cake in the last episode it seemed too good an opportunity to miss.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Icing on The Cake**

Molly couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. She had been looking forward to going to Baker St and finally spending some alone time with Sherlock ever since his release from hospital the day before. It had been a week since they had grabbed a quick fifteen minutes together in the ambulance but she'd hadn't been able to see or talk to him since. Instead John had called her the day before to let her know Sherlock was being released and asking if she wouldn't mind helping to keep an eye on him and help him in his drug free rehabilitation.

It had so closely mirrored Sherlock's timescales and expectations of how things would pan out that Molly found herself shaking her head in disbelief even as she agreed to John's request but then with 20 minutes to go before she was due at Baker St she had received a call from Sherlock.

'John has finally worked out that it's my birthday. He's insisting we go out to somewhere hideous named The Sugar Palace for cake and he suggested to you might want to join us.'

'Oh,' Molly couldn't contain the disappointment in her voice when she realised that this would eat into their time alone together. She was only scheduled in for a couple of hours, just until Mrs Hudson came back to take over. It felt as though the world and circumstance was working against them both at the moment.

Sherlock must have picked up on her mood because his voice dropped lower. 'I know how you feel Molly but I feel as though John and I made a breakthrough and he was so keen; I just didn't want to disappoint him.'

Molly gave a rueful smile. 'No, I get it. Of course I'll meet you. I know the place and can be there in ten minutes or so.'

Good...I've missed you.'

'Yeah, me too.'

She was about to hang up when a thought struck her. 'Oh, how did John find out about your birthday?'

There was a slight hesitation before she heard him say, 'umm...I'll tell you later, John's waiting.' With that he hung up leaving her feeling slightly suspicious.

Fifteen minutes later she was sat opposite the two of them as they awkwardly waited for their drinks and cake to arrive. Sherlock was being particularly difficult having refused to order any food instead just opting for a coffee, his normal, unspecial, black and two sugars.

'But we bloody well came out specifically for your birthday...so you could have cake!' John's voice held all the exasperation that Molly also felt.

'No, you wanted the excuse to have cake and I didn't object to coming along. Anyway you've lost five pounds since M...well, recently and it wouldn't do you any harm to put some of it back on.'

John almost spluttered and Molly found herself hiding a smile at the two of them bickering like old times.

'I need to put weight on...isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?' He spread his hands flat on the table and took a deep breath. 'Anyway, it's not important...let's just celebrate being alive and being together...' He paused and then smiled, '...even if one of us is heading deep into middle age.'

Molly laughed and clinked her cup against John's as Sherlock frowned. 'Yes, very funny John but you're older than I am.'

'Maybe, but I don't look it.'

Sherlock was about to give some retort but Molly's giggles distracted him and instead he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

In the end the three of them settled into a conversation on the reasonably safe subjects, firstly of Rosie and then the crimes of Culverton Smith. Molly couldn't help but notice though that after the first few minutes Sherlock seemed to have lost all interest and was staring off into space and she wished she could ask him what he was thinking.

She couldn't resist however, slipping off her shoe and letting her foot slide up his calf. His eyes refocused and settled on her and her heart performed a flip at the soft smile he gave her.

He turned back to John who didn't seem to have noticed anything unusual. 'Sorry John, you were saying?'

It was another ten minutes later before John glanced at his watch. 'Right, I really do need to go and collect Rosie now.'

He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Enjoy the rest of your evening Sherlock and...well, don't forget what I said.'

Molly saw Sherlock's eyes narrow imperceptibly but he nodded his head once.

As John finally walked away she leant forward and asked what John had meant by that last line. He had looked so earnest and Sherlock so uncomfortable that she was curious.

Sherlock still seemed a little distracted but he answered her quick enough. 'Mmm...oh, Irene texted me; that's how John knew it was my birthday. He thinks I should seize the day and go and shag her in High Wycombe...not sure why he suggested that place, it has very little to recommend it.'

Molly felt a little as though she had been punched in the stomach. She had had no idea that Sherlock was still in touch with that woman. She'd never really got to the bottom of what had happened between them though in fairness to Sherlock it was more because she hadn't asked than because he hadn't answered.

When she finally met his eyes she could tell from the intent way he was staring at her that she was being deduced. She wondered, not for the first time, what it was that he saw when he looked at her.

'You're jealous Molly. Why? You know you have no reason to be.'

Molly couldn't help how petulant her voice sounded as she quickly bit back. 'Do I? You didn't tell me you were still in touch.'

'I'm not. She's in touch with me but I'm not in touch with her. I used to be, occasionally, but not since you and I got together. She was a distraction, nothing more.'

'But John obviously thinks you like her.'

'John's an idiot. It's plain to anyone that bothered to truly observe us that you and I are together, there are always signs. Mycroft has only missed them because I've made sure he hasn't seen the two of us together. If he did he'd know straight away.'

He covered her hand with his own. 'Molly, I promise we won't need to keep this secret for much longer. Once Moriarty makes his move and I resolve whatever problem he's set for me we can tell the world. Until then I need to keep you safe...I can't do this if I'm worrying about you.'

The look in his eyes was so pained and caring that it took Molly's breath away. She silently nodded to show that she understood.

He smiled and she couldn't help but respond in kind and Sherlock cocked his head towards the door. 'I think we've wasted enough of our time here, shall we go back to Baker St?'

Molly nodded and stood, putting on her coat. She was a little confused when Sherlock went over to the till and said something to the girl who then giggled and reached down to get a paper bag from under the counter. Sherlock handed her some money and then turned back to Molly with the bag in his hand.

'What's that?' She indicated towards his purchase.

This time his smile was more of a smirk. 'That's my birthday present to myself. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough.'

They walked back to Baker St and whilst they weren't holding hands they were walking close enough that their hands would keep brushing against each other. Each time Molly felt his skin touching hers she felt tingles of lust start to spread across her. Ever since they had got together just after Rosie's baptism her desire for him had grown and grown, she had always thought that being with someone day in and day out and being in a sexual relationship would dim the fire eventually but not with Sherlock, not that they had what she would class as a normal relationship.

Seeing him and being with him were sporadic to say the least, he was either on a case or under cover or, as he had been the last few weeks, descending into hell to win back the trust of his best friend and underpinning it all was the knowledge that something was coming. Sherlock had likened it to an east wind, which had the potential to change everything though he had been very clear from the outset about his feelings for her and he confirmed them again as they made their way through the darkening London streets.

'The one thing you must never doubt Molly is how I feel about you, how I will always feel about you. I love you, even if I can't say it or even when I have to say the opposite and act like I don't care, don't ever for one minute doubt it...please, promise me.'

Molly let her fingers tangle with his just for a moment. 'I know and I love you too, but then you've always known that.'

They had reached Baker St and Sherlock let them both in. As soon as the door closed behind them he pulled Molly to him for a slow, sensual kiss which made her heart rate increase and her head start to spin. Unlike their time in the ambulance a week earlier he seemed to be in no rush, there was no frantic urgency just slow, languid passion which had Molly melting into his embrace.

She knew they didn't have enough time but time was what she wanted with him more than anything. She wanted to be able to take things slow, to relish his body and enjoy just being together. It made her heart ache to think of leaving him in just under an hour.

Sherlock must have guessed what she was thinking about because as he kissed down her neck, his hands holding tightly into her hips, he spoke to her in that low, seductive baritone which had lust spiralling its way through her body.

'Just because we have to keep things secret doesn't mean there isn't anyone I trust enough to tell.'

At that moment, as though on cue, Molly's phone beeped with an incoming text message.

She pulled away and looked at Sherlock quizzically instinctively realising that he had orchestrated something. He seemed to have a knowing smile playing on that gorgeously expressive face of his.

She spoke as she read the text. 'Oh, it's from Mrs Hudson. She can't come and cover tonight and has asked if I can stay on, she says she's made up John's old bed for me.'

She took a beat and then looked up at Sherlock. 'She knows.'

He nodded his head. 'Just reply in the affirmative and she'll inform John and Mycroft and anyone that's monitoring our text messages of the change of plans. It will give the excuse as to why you've stayed all night. I had to do something, after all it is my birthday and I plan to celebrate properly and that won't entail you being in any other bed other than my own!'

This time when they kissed Molly was struggling to keep the smile off her face. She let her hands slide under his coat and jacket feeling that slim, lithe body warm under her touch.

'Come on, I think we've waited long enough. Don't you?'

He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs and his obvious enthusiasm had her giggling as she followed him but that quickly turned to confusion when they reached the kitchen though.

'Right I need to you strip off and wait on my bed. I'll be with you in a minute.'

'What! No, that's weird.'

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Yes and I am reliably informed that so am I! Now trust me and go do as I said.'

She narrowed her eyes suspicious of the glee in his, her heart strings tugging a little as she saw the burst blood vessel marring his left eye and the stitches still in place above his eyebrow; the injuries caused at the hands of that creepy, celebrity Culverton Smith.

She hung up her coat and bag and kicked off her shoes before making her way into his room feeling his eyes following her movements until she finally closed the door behind her.

As she slipped out of her dress and underwear she could hear the microwave whirring in the kitchen and she frowned to herself...was he having a snack?

By the time he came in a few moments later she was sat up in the centre of the bed hugging her knees to her chest. He was carrying a bowl of something and the sight of him made her mouth run dry. He was wearing a new dressing gown in a beautiful deep indigo colour and from the looks of his bare arms and legs he wasn't wearing much else under it. Molly's nerves seemed to disappear the moment she saw him and instead she just wanted to feel the weight of him on her, his mouth on hers as they joined together.

'Lie down. Come on,' he chivvied. 'It's my birthday and I think it's time for me to have my cake and eat it.'

She giggled and shook her head but relaxed back onto the cool cotton covers. 'If you wanted cake why didn't you have some at the cafe?'

'I didn't want to spoil my appetite. You see Molly you're my cake and all you need is the icing on top.'

With that he picked up the spoon from the bowl and drizzled something warm and sticky on her stomach. She shrieked in shock and looked down at the pattern of dark chocolate frosting on her belly. 'Sherlock...what the...oh...'

He had placed the bowl on the bedside cabinet and crawled onto the bed so he could start to lick the icing off her skin.

The feeling of his mouth and tongue moving over her and his hands holding her still had shockwaves rippling through her as she moaned out his name.

When he had finished he sat up licking the chocolate off his lips and he reached for the bowl a second time. Molly looked on wide eyed as he drizzled the sugary liquid over her breasts making sure that her nipples were liberally coated then he leaned down to taste her again.

Molly gasped as his mouth covered her breast, his hand trailing down her hip as he pushed his erection against her centre. Her hands were in his hair pulling and twisting as she writhed under him loving how he made her feel everything, his teeth grazing her nipple and his tongue licking at the frosting on her skin. She could feel him humming in delight as his mouth traveled over her body and it made her slick and wet in anticipation.

His hand moved between them and she felt his fingers enter her and push into her driving all thought from her mind. All she was aware of was his touch and how it was making her feel. She knew she was going to come and she wanted it.

He wasn't done with her yet though and as he sat up she mewled, already missing the weight of his body. He smirked and withdrew his fingers licking them slowly, watching her eyes dilate and her teeth bite her bottom lip.

Again he picked up the bowl and this time he dipped his fingers into it before returning them back to her quim. This time her response was vocal and loud as she realised what he was about to do. She knew she wouldn't last and she didn't want to. She wanted to come; she wanted to feel his mouth on her cunt, his tongue inside her. She had never known another guy to be so good or so keen at giving oral sex as Sherlock Holmes and she loved it.

That wicked, sharp tongue slid over her clit and she knew she was crying out his name as her hands went back to his curls pulling his hair and begging him for more. She was so close and the feel of him sucking and licking at her quim was soon too much for her and she came knowing she was grinding herself against his face, hearing him groaning as it equally turned him on.

For a few moments she lay panting and twitching as he carried on licking her clean even after she had come. She felt so sensitive down there that it was almost painful and she already knew she would come again before the night was over.

He crawled back up her body and kissed her and she could taste both herself and all the sugar on his tongue and lips and it gave her an appetite for more.

She pushed on his shoulders indicating that she wanted him on his back and as she knelt up beside him she started to untie the belt of his gown eager to see his body once more but when she opened it up all she could do was look down in horror and shock.

'Oh my God, Sherlock what the hell happened to you?' Her hand ghosted over the bruising and red marks which indicated the obvious beating that he must have taken but that she had been completely unaware of. John had told her about the damage the drugs had caused and Smith trying to suffocate him...but she hadn't known about this.

He waved a hand to try to dismiss her concerns but she caught hold of it forcing him to look at her and when he did he looked...Molly wasn't sure but she thought it was nervous.

'Who did this to you Sherlock and don't even think of lying to me because I'll know?'

He sat up, wincing as he did.

'Just...don't get angry...oh what am I saying you're going to be angry.'

Her lips flattened into a tight line. She had an inkling of the name he was going to say but she wanted to be wrong.

'Just tell me.'

'Fine...it was John but you have to understand I deserved it. I was high, I was attacking Smith and he did what he had to to take me down.'

Now she felt a little confused. 'So, you fought him? He didn't seem injured.'

'No, he wasn't.'

Sherlock wasn't looking her in the eye and all of a sudden she knew what had happened and she had to put her hand over her mouth and will herself not to cry.

'He beat you up didn't he...because of Mary and some stupid, misguided belief that you were responsible...and you let him because you felt you deserved it...but these aren't from a fist fight.' She let her fingers trail over the worst of the bruising on his ribs. 'These look more like...oh, you were down and he kicked you...more than once.'

Sherlock still couldn't look her in the eye. 'Very good Miss Hooper, you should be a detective.'

'I already am, I'm a pathologist, I can deduce injuries on a body and don't think you can change the subject. This is not OK Sherlock, you do know that don't you. You were not responsible for Mary's death and John had no right to do this to you. It's GBH and if he were anyone else right now I'd be telling you to press charges.'

'You know this is killing my mood Molly, I'm kind of flagging here.'

She refused to let him divert her though. 'I know how you feel about John and why you let him do this but he needs help or therapy or something. He can't keep reacting to situations with his fists, he has a daughter now and he needs to be able to control his anger.'

Sherlock closed his eyes and nodded his head. 'You're right, I know you're right. I'll have a word with him tomorrow, maybe he can go back to that therapist he was seeing. Now come and kiss me, I'm injured and I need some pampering...and anyway that frosting will be getting cold and no one wants frozen icing on their...'

She laughed and kissed him and he fell back onto the bed taking Molly with him. She was careful to brace her fall so as to not inflame his bruises but she loved the feel of his mouth moving against hers and her naked skin sliding against his. She wanted to lick and kiss every inch of him and for that she needed the icing. She was only sorry that she'd eaten her cake earlier as she wouldn't be able to have too much. She told Sherlock as much as she reached for the bowl and he snickered as he advised her to ration herself to just one part of his body.

By the time she started letting the icing drizzle off the spoon his erection was back and it bounced up and down on his body as the sticky liquid ran over it. Molly couldn't help but lick her lips at what was to come and she saw Sherlock watching her intently as she bent over him to take him into her mouth.

She loved the sounds he made as she let her tongue slide over his cock tasting the overly sweet chocolate flavour. She made sure to lick off as much as possible before she poured more on, this time letting it run down onto his balls. She sucked each one into her mouth hearing his low groans and seeing his hands clutching at the sheets and she knew he was close.

They were both sticky and covered in streaks of chocolate but neither of them seemed to care as Molly sat astride him and positioned him so she could slowly slide down onto his length. Sherlock put his hand into the bowl and scooped up some of the chocolate and let his covered fingers trail down her neck before he sat up and let his tongue follow where his hand had led and Molly held him too her as she rocked against him, feeling him hitting that sweet spot inside her which had her moaning and calling his name.

When they kissed they both tasted of chocolate and Molly knew her mouth and chin must be as covered in it as Sherlock's was but neither of them minded they just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being together again, with no time pressures or interruptions.

As her second climax started to build they fell back onto the bed and Sherlock turned them so that he was on top and his hips thrust against hers making her cry out as she came, feeling him follow shortly after as he grunted in both pain and ecstasy.

By the time he fell against her and rolled to one side they were both breathing heavily but still needing to kiss and stroke and hold each other. Molly knew they needed to shower but she could also see how tired Sherlock was and she knew that sleep was more important for him than anything else. Plus she figured if they waited to have their shower until the morning she could have sex with him in there before she had to leave for the day and that thought made her smile in anticipation as the two of them feel asleep, sated and happy, in each other's arms.

 **So there we go a little sugary sweetness before the angst that we will no doubt get in the final episode tonight. I just hope that Molly comes through it OK so our little fanfic world can continue.**

 **I'll be back in a few days with a new fic but it will be a pre-season 4 one so I hope you'll still join me, then I'm sure I'll be inspired by the new season to write something more up to date. In the meantime let me know whether you liked this and what your hopes are for tonight.**


End file.
